Question: Which of the following numbers is a multiple of 3? ${48,76,83,89,116}$
The multiples of $3$ are $3$ $6$ $9$ $12$ ..... In general, any number that leaves no remainder when divided by $3$ is considered a multiple of $3$ We can start by dividing each of our answer choices by $3$ $48 \div 3 = 16$ $76 \div 3 = 25\text{ R }1$ $83 \div 3 = 27\text{ R }2$ $89 \div 3 = 29\text{ R }2$ $116 \div 3 = 38\text{ R }2$ The only answer choice that leaves no remainder after the division is $48$ $ 16$ $3$ $48$ We can check our answer by looking at the prime factorization of both numbers. Notice that the prime factors of $3$ are contained within the prime factors of $48$ $48 = 2\times2\times2\times2\times3 3 = 3$ Therefore the only multiple of $3$ out of our choices is $48$. We can say that $48$ is divisible by $3$.